


Peaceful Sleep is for the Birds

by Kartoffelhexe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelhexe/pseuds/Kartoffelhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeran is fed up with his love crazed brother. Yoosung offers to take him in for a night so he can sleep in peace for once. Little does Saeran know he would get even less sleep that night than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Sleep is for the Birds

Saeran was glad that he was back with Saeyoung, he really was. But the fact that his twin’s fiancée was now living with them as well made things a little awkward.

It was no rare occurrence for Saeyoung to carry his squealing girlfriend from room to room, tickling her senseless in the mornings to wake her up, saying embarrassingly corny things to her while they were eating at the dining table – him included! – or being more occupied with her than with the TV when they were watching movies in the evening.

Not to mention the nights. It was uncommon for them to be done with their… ‘activities’ before 1am.

And while Saeran didn’t begrudge them their lovey-dovey, newly engaged happiness, it did prove taxing on him when he could barely sleep because of it.

That afternoon he was once again sitting in the living room, lounging in the armchair, lazily zapping through the mostly boring TV channels while Saeyoung was feeding his fiancée because he “wanted to practice for the future”. MC blushed like a peony and Saeran snickered quietly. Saeyoung certainly called a spade a spade.

Nevertheless, this activity now was already a good indicator that they would be busy again tonight. Saeran sighed. He just wanted to sleep a full nine hours again. Was that asking too much?

He blinked when he saw the RFA icon pop up.

Zen had posted another selfie of himself in front of a mirror. Amused, he watched as Jumin sent a photo of Elizabeth 3rd in response and Jaehee sighing as their usual bickering began again.

Another window popped up, indicating that Yoosung had sent him a private message.

<Saeran! You’re here~>

Saeran was surprised to have been noticed at all.

Shyly, he typed a <Hello, Yoosung…> in response.

<What are you doing here, stalking the others?>

He added one of his personalized emojis to signal that his question was meant in a humorous way. Saeran almost let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

<I’m bored tbh. Nothing interesting on TV and my brother and his fiancée are too occupied with each other right now to include me. Not that I blame them. If I was newly engaged, maybe I’d be like that too, who knows…>

<Whaaaat? No way~ I mean, I knew Seven is shameless, but I wouldn’t have thought MC would be the type of person to have no problems doing lovey-dovey stuff in front of others>

<Well, she IS embarrassed by it. But in the end, she always goes along with Saeyoung>

<Heh, how adorable~ I guess they just love each other that much *blushing emoji*>

<…They do, actually. Too much, in fact. I… have barely slept the last few days because of them…>

<*shocked emoji* Whaaaaa!? Wait! Wait! You mean… you mean they are… they do the _do_ at night? >

Saeran had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Pure, innocent Yoosung…

<Of course they do. Saeyoung is not your average devout catholic. I’d actually be surprised if they’d waited until after they were married.>

Yoosung took longer than Saeran had expected to answer.

<Ahhh! *blushing emoji* That is so… so… _indecent_! Lewd! Embarrassing! Let’s change the topic, please. >

Saeran chuckled.

<Sure. What were you thinking of?>

<Well, for example your sleeping problem. How about you sleep on my couch for a night to refill your energy? I could also show you my cool new console if you were to sleep over. We could game until midnight and then you can sleep till all hours! *lolol emoji* What do you think?>

<Sounds fun. And I could really use a good eight-hours-sleep again… Though I probably need a ten-hours-sleep by now. Want me to come over right now or do you still got plans?>

<Nope~ I’m ready if you are. I’m gonna go prepare a bunch of snack bowls while you’re on your way. See you soon, Saeran~>

Saeran pocketed his phone and stretched until his joints made popping noises before he finally rose up from the couch. Saeyoung and MC looked up when they noticed him moving.

“I’m gonna go sleep at Yoosung’s tonight. Don’t wait for me. I’ll be back tomorrow or something.”

Saeyoung cried dramatically “Whoa wait! Why Yoosung? Is something wrong with your room? Does it smell? It smells, doesn’t it? I’m sorry, I still gotta remove-”

“No! Well, yes, there _is_ something wrong with my room. It’s too close to yours. I’m gonna sleep at Yoosung’s so I can finally sleep in peace again.”

MC blushed beet red and hid her face in Saeyoung’s sweater while his brother erupted in laughter while snaking an arm around his girlfriend’s form.

“Heh. Sorry about that, Saeran. But hey! Now we know we’re too loud, no? So we can be extra loud tonight, and quieter whenever you’re here.”

MC let out a horrified squeak and punched Saeyoung's shoulder, making him laugh even more as he squeezed her side.

“…Please don’t. Just find me my own apartment already. Anyway, I’ll be off. See ya.”

 

~*~

 

“Hmmm~. We’re all alone now, MC. Have an idea with what we could fill our time while waiting for Saeran to get back?” Saeyoung teased his fiancée, suggestively caressing her left thigh.

She quickly swatted away his creeping hand, her face still bright as a tomato.

“Don’t you dare do that again in front of someone else! I thought I was going to _die_ from embarrassment!”

Saeyoung chuckled and kissed her nose, “Well, we can’t have my fiancée dying, now can we? I promise I’m gonna be more tame around others.”

MC let out a sigh of relief, but watched suspiciously as another damn grin formed on Saeyoung’s face.

“Buuuut~, in return, what do you say about us trying to be… a little _less_ tame when it’s... Just~. The~. Two~. Of~. Us~.”

Saeyoung punctuated each word with a kiss to her nose, her cheeks, her eyebrows. MC giggled.

“Don’t force it, hun~” she hummed before finally pressing their lips together.

 

 

 ~*~

 

“Ooh! Ooh! And that one over there is a jump power-up! Use it and you can jump over those annoying giant boulders. But take care, because there are usually traps set behind them. You have to land in a safe spot. Oh! And that monster over there is still way above your level, so don’t even try! You’ll get annihilated! I learned that one the hard way.”

Saeran could feel Yoosung heavily gesticulating from the way the couch the redhead was leaning against moved. He was still kinda amazed by how hyper Yoosung was. But he didn’t mind. Saeran thought it complimented himself in a nice way. Yoosung didn’t take offense at his taciturnity, rather taking it as an opportunity to fill the silence with his own never-ending flow of words, and he didn’t have to force anything while still being able to enjoy someone’s company. It was nice.

Plus, Saeran felt Yoosung’s brightness and kindness inspire a warmth in him he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not since he was a child and Saeyoung was the only ray of sunshine in his life.

“… Do I have to get that star in the box on top of that palm? Is it important?”

“Yeah! You gotta climb up there! Each level has one star hidden somewhere. Once you have enough of them, you can unlock bonus levels where you can get some nice upgrades for your weapons you can’t get in the shop. I for example have this one upgrade that makes my weapons shoot octopuses… uh, octopi? Whatever. Anyway, some of those bonus level upgrades can be useful, some useless but funny, others purely cosmetic. Though I think it’s already fun just searching the levels for the stars. You automatically stumble across awesome views that way. Plus, little hidden treasures and stuff. Oh, like there! Behind those ivy is a hidden treasure chest. I already got that one. It’s only some money, but still, some of those chests have new items in them as well. Never pass them up when you see them.”

“…How am I supposed to defeat this thing? It doesn’t take any damage, no matter what I do.”

“Ah yeah, that one is really annoying. He only has one weak spot on his back and you have to perform a pretty complicated move to get there fast enough to hit him. Here, I’ll help you the first time!”

Before Saeran could react, Yoosung had already sat down right next to Saeran on the ground, putting his own hand above Saeran’s to show him how to perform the rolling attack move. Saeran swallowed, confused at how he could feel his heart thumping violently against his ribcage as he felt Yoosung’s hand emanate a warmth rivalling the one blossoming in his stomach.

“Okay, so first you have to start by running circles around him. That’ll confuse him, he’ll slow down, and that will give you the time to roll behind him by first pressing forward, A, then abruptly turning around, and pressing B. BAM! And then you’ll have to do it again. These ones take two hits to the back until they’re defeated. Later on you’ll encounter stronger versions who’ll need to take even more hits before they’ll keel over. But you’ll have better equipment by then anyway, so don’t worry! Anyway, now it’s your turn! Try the second hit yourself!”

But Saeran’s eyes followed Yoosung’s hands, watching him fix his hair clips, watching his impressive violet eyes move from the TV to him. It took him a few moments until he realized Yoosung had begun speaking.

“-ran? Saeran, what’s wrong? Are you tired? You wanna do this another day after all?”

The video game forgotten, Saeran put down the controller, turned to Yoosung and – feeling all woozy – asked, “Can I kiss you?”

It took a few moments for Saeran’s question to sink into Yoosung’s mind before the blond boy blushed furiously, making him even more handsome and adorable in Saeran’s eyes.

Yoosung almost toppled over comically from how frantically he reeled back, staring at Saeran like he had suddenly grown a pair of antlers.

“Did you drink any alcohol, Saeran? Are you drunk? Did you have a joint? Please tell me you didn’t. I’d never forgive you if you didn’t stop with that stuff after all.”

But Saeran remained as serious as he ever was, “I did stop. And I’ll never start again. And no, I didn’t drink any alcohol. I just realized I really like you and would like to be with you. If you consent, that is.”

Yoosung blinked, his blush intensifying, “But why? W-what is there to like about me?”

“You’re bright and happy and helpful and kind. I feel safe with you, I can let my guard down with you, I can be myself with you. You… complete me. You’re everything I was looking for and more. I feel so peaceful when I’m with you,” Saeran listed.

“Oh geez! That is so embarrassing… B-but yeah. I do consent. I also really like you. I like how calm you are, how I seem to be able to handle my temper much better when I’m with you, how you don’t mind me talking a mile a minute, how you just let me ramble when I need to ramble, how you are so honest and direct when that is exactly what I needed to realize I liked you in _that_ way… So, to answer your initial question… Yes. Yes, you can kiss me.”

Yoosung grinned bashfully when Saeran smiled at that. He hesitantly touched Yoosung’s lips with his index finger, ‘testing the waters’ so to speak, before Yoosung eventually couldn’t wait any longer and took the initiative by closing the distance.

The moments Saeran had ever been _this_ happy could be counted on the fingers of one hand and so, he desperately held on to Yoosung for dear life, not ever wanting to let go.

 

~*~

 

“Ehhh? But I found this wonderful apartment for you! Come on, don’t do this to me! Just yesterday, you told me to find you one already. The one time I actually do what you want me to, and you go and break my heart? I’m disappointed, brother,” said Saeyoung dramatically, placing his hand on top of his chest as if to hold together his metaphorically broken heart, “Although I guess this means you don’t mind me and MC having fun late at night after all?”

“That’s not it. I’m still going to move out. But… I’m not going to need an own apartment because I am going to move in with Yoosung.”

“Wait what? Yoosung? Whoa, I know we might be kinda loud at times, but I didn’t expect him to immediately offer to take you in. …We must be louder than I thought,” Saeyoung said, making MC next to him hide her face in her hands once again.

“No, that’s not it. … Well, it is, but that’s not all… I like Yoosung. And… Yoosung likes me. We want to move together not because I cannot sleep here, but because we want to _live_ together,” explained Saeran.

MC’s whole face lit up and she hugged Saeran with an intensity like he just told her she’d be an aunt, “Oh my gosh! You mean you’re a couple!? Congratulations! Oh, I’m so happy for you two!”

Saeyoung took a few more seconds before he finally said something, “You mean you two fucked last night as well? …You hereby lost all rights to ever complain about me and MC ever again. (“Saeyoung!!”) But that aside, congratulations, Saeran. C’mere, my dear little baby brother who is no longer quite as innocent as I thought. *sniff*”

“Oh my god! Saeyoung!! Stop it!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really the only one who ships Yoosung/Saeran? I'm getting more and more fond of them. Yet when I searched, it seemed like this will actually be the first work dedicated to this pairing. T-T  
> *sniff* I can't believe I finally ship a rare-ship...


End file.
